


Morning Chaos

by the_authors_exploits



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, did i just write domestic fluff??? yes...yes i did, hints of mpreg bcuz this is tied in to a story i havent posted yet haa, it's hardly noticeable really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_authors_exploits/pseuds/the_authors_exploits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Outlaws spend some time with their children</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> I found an old draft of mpreg!Jason, pregnant Kori, and father Roy so have some fluff; slightly on topic, when I had them in the Sims Kori had triplet girls... If I could remember the names I gave them, she would totally have triplet girls in here, but ahh well

Jason tapped the edge of the plate, leaning heavily upon his hand braced against the table. “Finish your waffles, Fabian.”

The boy grinned side, vibrant green eyes scrunched tight, still munching on a piece of bacon and Jason sighed, sinking down to rest his head atop folded arms; Roy reached across the table and rubbed his arm. “I know, buddy, I know.”

Kori approached, a toddler girl hoisted on her hip and another girl skipping along at her side; the one skipping went straight over to Jason and patted at his thigh. Her curly orange hair was tied back in a high ponytail and her eyes were green softened by blue.

“Dada, Dada; up!”

Jason pushed up into a sitting position again, reaching out to hoist his daughter into his lap. “Better, Scarlette?”

The girl nodded, reaching forward to snatch a bite of sausage from Jason’s abandoned plate, while Fay—Fabian’s twin sister, both obviously Kori’s children—whispered to Kori that she had to use the potty.

“We just went, butterfly.”

“But I gots to go again, Mema.”

Kori shook her head and scooted into the booth besides Roy when he stood up; “we’ll go again before we leave.”

Fabian tried to hand his fork over to Roy, coming close to spilling a couple drinks if Jason hadn’t caught them. “Papap, I no hungry.”

Roy dutifully took the fork, gently pushing the boy’s hand away. “Okay.”

“We won’t be stopping for a few hours, Fabian, are you sure you’re going to be okay?” Jason raised a brow and Roy tried to hide a laugh; it wasn’t funny, really, because Scarlette had been up half the night from an upset tummy and Jason, Scarlette being his daughter, stayed up with her. He was exhausted and grumpy, and from the looks of Scarlette dozing in Jason’s lap they’d both be sleeping during the car ride.

“It’s okay, Fabian,” Roy soothed the distressed toddler. “We’ll have snacks, but not too many, so we have to fill up now so we aren’t hungry too soon.”

“Or grumpy,” Kori put in; Fay looked worried and reached her chubby hands out for her brother’s abandoned plate.

Jason let out a quiet groan and sank deeper into his seat; Roy hid his smile in his cup of coffee.

“I’ll go pay; you want to start ushering everyone into the car, Kori?”

“Sure thing, love.” She gave him a quick kiss, following him out of the booth and fixing Fay’s sweater before reaching over the mess on the table to extricate Fabian from his spot. She zipped up his sweater, asked them if they needed the potty (“no, Mema, we just went!” of course), and then gently shook Jason awake from his light doze. “We’re headed out, Jason.”

He just nodded; he hefted Scarlette in his arms and followed her out of the I-hop to their slightly beat up mini-van. “We have too many kids,” he laments when Fabian tries to tug on his sister’s sweater and she lets out an unhappy shriek.

Kori shakes her head bemused and tugs Fabian to her side. “Respect your sister, Fabian; and, darling, lower your pitch please.”

Jason’s just happy none of her children have showed any signs of fire or plasma powers; that would be hell. Maybe later, when they aren’t energetic three year olds. He can handle that then. Kori straps the twins in first, them being situated on the farthest bench, with Scarlette and whoever isn’t driving or riding shotgun in the middle. Scarlette is still napping peacefully when Jason settles her in, only waking briefly to make an unhappy mumble about being moved.

By that time, Roy has come out and he gives both his lovers a quick kiss before settling in the driver’s seat, Jason to his right and Kori sitting with the children.

“Jason dear.” Kori settles a perfectly tanned hand on the passenger seat to tug herself forward. “There’s space for you to lean your seat back if you would like to nap.”

In the back, Fabian chants out _nonono, lalalaa_ towards Fay claiming Nightwing is the best superhero; Jason immediately takes her offer and settles down, arms crossed over his chest and tipped to the side some. Kori tells the children to lower their voices some, if only for appearances, and then goes about scraping her nails through Jason’s hair; he hums, long and low, and Roy grins at the road ahead of them.

They may not know where they were going, or for how long they had hung up their mantel, but he knew that they were together for the long run; just a band of redheads with their equally firey children looking to enjoy a bit of calm.

Well, Roy thought as Fabian let out an excited wail that jolted Scarlette awake, as calm as one could get with three four-year-olds.


End file.
